


Misstep

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Noncon Edition [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kinkfill, Murder, Snuff, Unprompted, child molestation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another unprompted. The Dave killed by Diamonds Droog/Draconian Dignitary suffered beforehand.<br/>More graphic and definitely triggery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misstep

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/7587.html?thread=13309859#cmt13309859

The timetables whir down as you arrive....in your own room. There's the journals - safe and sound on the back of the crapper.  
  
You find a nook to hide in and wait. You hear yourself and Davesprite talking....  
  
And you hear breathing.  
  
Before you can turn, arms like iron bars clamp around you, one catching in your open mouth and one around your arms. You try to bite, but your teeth simply skid off a hard carapace. You try to call up a sword, a cherry bomb, anything, but his arms are so tight on yours that your fingertips are numb.  
  
You're trapped.  
  
A soft chuckle ghosts warm breath over one ear. A hard, curved body, taller even than maybe Bro's, forces you to your knees.  
  
You shiver, realizing what went wrong. Your first doomed timeline - well, the first you can remember making. You're....you're going to die.  
  
The knowledge makes you feel sick and cold, heart thudding numbly against your ribs. You clamp your eyes shut and wait.  
  
He doesn't kill you.  
  
Not right away, anyhow.  
  
Your arms are wrenched behind you, bound with something like cloth. He's not as fast as you - or at least not as fast as Bro - but you weren't expecting it, and his hand clamps over your mouth before you can react.  
  
His other hand grips your shoulder and spins your to face him, still awkwardly muffling you. He IS tall, blank-faced and bald, wearing some kind of medieval outfit with, for some reason, a red diamond. Normally you would appreciate such things but now is not the time.  
  
A white grin curves his lips - he yanks you off balance, until your face is in his crotch.  
  
 _No. Oh god, no._  
  
Pants around his ankles before you can blink, he leans down and whispers - no, _speaks quietly_ , whisper indicates fear - "Make a sound and I'll just rape you straight, got it?"  
  
You don't know what to do.

You're scared.

Finally you just nod; he mimics the motion, a satisfied smile on his face, before straightening up. His fingers lace in your hair, strands getting caught in mannequin joints as he uncovers your mouth and instantly fills it.  
  
You thought is was just your imagination, biting his arm, but no. You have no doubt this time.  
  
He tastes like liquorice.  
  
Fingers, claw-tipped, tighten in your hair; he thrusts in impatiently, gagging you, and all you can do is comply. You swirl your tongue over his carapaced dick and try to claw your way out of ungiving bonds.  
  
He's absolutely still, composed in a way Bro might even admire, giving nothing but a sigh when he finally comes. You just give in and swallow, cleaning him up when he looks at you.  
  
He kicks you in the chest, knocking you over, and by the time you sit up he's already got his pants up. You finally rip free of the bindings, open your mouth to yell-

 

  
  
You survey the scene with apparent nonchalance. Toilet - still in the middle of the room. Journals - gone. Corner - corpse-filled.  
  
You look at the body - _your body, your first doomed self_ , Davesprite doesn't count - with your usual poker face. Jade'll probably cry if/when she sees it. Yeah. Best for everyone if it's gone. Yeah.  
  
You toss yourself out the window, trying hard not to think about white rimming your lips.


End file.
